Angel
by Lord Kharl
Summary: It's probably going to be a yaoi, don't like don't read. So Deidara is captured by Akatsuki, doesn't like that fact, tries to escape...read to find out 3
1. Chapter 1

**Angel**

Bla bla bla! Lol hey guys this is a probably going to be a slight yaoi, maybe yaoi but so uh: Don't like don't read, for people who like to use their imaginations please don't think too hard on some later parts. Reviews are VERY VERY WELCOME! (hint hint!)

**So here is the disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto characters, the idea of Naruto or any of those kind of things.

Remember I'm only doing disclaimers in the first chapters of my stories from now on 3 Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The night was very dark; nothing out of the blue was going on in Iwagakure or Hidden Village of Rock, it was a nice peaceful quite place.<p>

"So he's here?" A gruff voice came; the man who spoke had light blue skin accompanied by dark blue hair, his frame was buffy and strapped to his back was a gigantic sword that was wrapped up. The other guy next to him was smaller in shape; he had a low ponytail and tear looking lines scarring his face. Both wore a black cloak thingy with red clouds and white outlining the clouds. The two guys were standing on a rocky cliff, the entrance right in front of them. With no guards? (Don't ask)

"Let's make it fast Kisame," The shorter man said to the shark man known as Kisame,

"Itachi, we should transform and look for him, but don't split up." Kisame said to the shorter man known as Itachi.

"**Hengo no Jutsu**" they said in unison and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Deidara get down here you have a message!" A women's voice was heard through a small house, the house itself was nice and cozy, a table was set up for three people. A flower sat in the middle of the table, it was an Iris, Deidara's favorite flower. A girl, no a boy walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pocket, his hair was blonde and reached to his waist, part of it covered his left eye and part of it was up in a high ponytail. He had a deep blue eye colour.

"Yea mom, un." It was Deidara; his eyes didn't leave his mother's face,

"Hello Deidara, the Tsuchikage would wishes to speak with you, he says it's urgent. I will be your escort to him." An ANBU officer said. He was wearing fishnet top and black pants, his face hidden behind a mask. Deidara was stunned, why the Tsuchikage was calling. Deidara had an idea though.

"Why un?" Deidara questioned but he felt a cold glance upon him, "I-I'll go get ready. Un." He stuttered and rushed to his room. His face flushed red; he had just embarrassed himself and his in front of an ANBU officer who was most likely going to tell the others what happened. Deidara knew that if it was a request from the Tsuchikage you didn't ask those silly questions. He grabbed a pouch that was zipped up attached it to his waist; finally he grabbed his head band and tied it to his for head and quickly went to the entrance where the ANBU officer was waiting.

"Bye Deidara, see you soon." His mother said, she wore a red dress, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, Deidara had obviously gotten his looks from his mom.

"Ma'am, I don't think you'll be seeing your son any time soon." Deidara almost chocked on his breath as he heard what the officer said, Deidara stole a quick glance at his mother, she was horror struck.

"Bye mom, un." Deidara chocked out and stepped outside the house, some tears escaped and trickled down his face. He and the ANBU officer started to make their way to the Tsuchikage's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 min time skip, with Akatsuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man what is it taking Itachi and Kisame so long?" A really ugly looking thing said impatiently, it looked like a hunch back person but it was puppet.

"Sasori go to Iwagakure and help Kisame and Itachi, I have a feeling they'll need help." A man with orange hair and piercings on his face said. (Too lazy to describe the rest of his face). Both wore a black cloak thingy with red clouds and white outlining the clouds.

"Yes leader-Sama." Sasori replied and headed off to Iwagakure.

~~~~~~5 min time skip, in Iwagakure with ANBU officer and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara and the officer had almost reached the Tsuchikage's place until they bumped into two people,

"Excuse me; by any chance are you Deidara?" A raven haired woman said she was accompanied by a man with blue hair; they both wore black pants and a black top. The women and man stared at Deidara who was looking at them, surprise riddled his face.

"Y-yes that's me, un" He stuttered and mentally cursed himself for stuttering; the women grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him closer to her. The ANBU officer swiftly took out his kunai and pointed and got in a fighting stance,

"My wife really needs to talk to him, it won't take too long." The blue haired man said. The raven haired women pulled Deidara away from the ANBU officer and her guy.

The raven haired women and the blonde stopped close to the entrance/exit of "Deidara, I'm here to take you from this village." The raven haired women was engulfed in a puff of smoke, once the smoke cleared, there was a man with a black cloak thingy with red clouds and white outlining the clouds.

"You're a member of Akatsuki!" Deidara exclaimed in horror, there was so much horror in his voice that he forgot to say un. He backed away slowly but quickly tripped over his feet and fell down,

"Deidara come on!" At that moment the ANBU officer came, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the Akatsuki's cloak. He drew his weapon and dropped his voice to a faint whisper, "You're Itachi"

"You don't need to tell me my name, but yes that is my name." Itachi hned and there was another puff of smoke,

"Itachi can I kill this guy?" It was Kisame his shark like grin growing scarier as each moment passed.

"Sure, we don't need him; we only need the blonde" Itachi replied in a monotone voice. Deidara stared in fear at the blue shark looking guy, his head screamed at him to make a bomb and blow them up. A split second later and a death cry was heard from the officer.

"De-Deidara…..hurry run…alert the res-" his body was instantly dragged away by an iron tail, all three of the guys looked to see where the body was being dragged. It was another Akatsuki member, except this member was _way way_ uglier than the two that Deidara met.

"Sasori, why are you here?" Itachi gave a questioning look to the ugly Akatsuki member known as Sasori

"Leader sent me here because you guys were taking so long." Sasori's voice was gruff, it fitted the member. As the Akatsuki members where talking with each other Deidara took that chance to quickly run to the nearest house, luckily for him it was another ANBU officer's house. He quickly burst in panting.

"Please help! Three Akatsuki members are here….outside by the gate un." He panted and fell down to the ground, he just had a meeting with death! The people in the house quickly got there gear.

"You come with me to the Tsuchikage, you two go and try to stop them!" One officer said to the other two officers. With that the four of them swiftly left the house.

"They killed an ANBU officer, un." Deidara quickly said to the ANBU officer who quickly stopped making Deidara run right into his back.

"We're being followed!" He alerted Deidara who quickly paled and raised his hair that covered his other eye, reveling. The scope eye was scanning around and stopped when it found something.

"The person following us is there un," Deidara whispered to the officer and pointed in the direction of the closest bush.

"You go to the Tsuchikage and warn him that we are under attack!" His voice was urgent as he quickly explained what he wanted done. Deidara looked at him with fear, he saw what one Akatsuki member could do to an ANBU officer.

"No, I'll stay! If I go you'll die un!" Deidara exclaimed in anger, and his hand went into his bag that was on his waist, he pulled out some clay. Deidara turned up his hand revealing mouths on the palm of his hands, he fed the mouths clay and they chewed and finally spat out two butterflies. Deidara sent them to the tree where the intruder was hiding; a grin adorned his face and made a hand sign.

"Katsu!" He shouted making the butterflies blow up; the explosion wiped out the tree and created a huge hole in the ground. "Beautiful un!" He exclaimed. The smoke started clearing up but not enough to see the full hole. An iron tail shot out and grabbed and dragged the blonde making him yelp.

"Deidara!" The ANBU officer shouted and stretched his hand out trying to grab the blonde ninja. The smoke cleared and there was no sign of the blonde or the thing that grabbed him. "I have to tell Tsuchikage," He whispered but the ANBU's body didn't move.

"LET GO OF MEEEEE! UN!" Deidara thrashed and jerked around trying to escape the iron grip around his body,

"Stop squirming around brat!" A harsh voice came from the kidnapper, Deidara looked to who spoke and saw it was an Akatsuki member. This member was deformed and quit ugly, it made Deidara scream out in fear. "Do something and shut this brat up, he'll wake everyone in the village!" The voice was filled with venom

"Sasori, you got the boy faster than I expected. Was there anyone with him?" Itachi questioned the ugly Akatsuki member known as Sasori.

"There was an ANBU officer but I stole the brat. Who cares anyway?" Sasori snorted walked past Itachi and Kisame, forcing Deidara who kept tripping in the grip to go faster. "Can't you go any faster brat?" His voice was harsh as usual. Deidara tried multiple times to stop walking; all he got was a ruff pull making him continue walking.

Itachi looked at the blonde who was lost in his thoughts, probably desperate to get away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 min time skip, sun is down~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should stop here Sasori, he looks exhausted." Kisame thought but Itachi voiced it out, the puppet stopped walking and the three, err four of them set up camp in the woods.

"The brat will sleep with me." Sasori stated and dragged Deidara closer to a one of the trees and wrapped his iron tail around the tree, tying the blonde so he couldn't escape. About an hour later everyone except Deidara had fallen asleep.

Deidara looked at the sleeping Akatsuki members; he was still in the iron tail grip which had loosened a little over the trip. 'Maybe, _just maybe _I can get out of this and get back to my village' Deidara knew just what to do! He started to squirm in the grip looked around and examined the Akatsuki members making sure that they were sleeping. Aside from Sasori, Itachi was the closest person next to him.

"Itachi, psst wake up, un!" Deidara whispered he knew his chances of escaping were low if Sasori woke up, Itachi rolled over; eyes still closed Itachi.

"Hm?" Itachi replied to the call, Deidara smiled, his plan was working!

"I have to go to the bathroom, really really bad un!" He whispered, Itachi finally opened his eyes and clumsily got Deidara out of the grip by using his Sharingan. Deidara looked confused, he was now free to run and Itachi was in the grip that the ugly puppet Sasori had him in. It hit him, he was free! "Bye," He whispered and prayed that Itachi didn't know what was going on, thank fully his prayer was answered with a

"Hmmm, Kay whatever." Itachi was really tired! Deidara started to walk towards the water side, once out of the view of the three Akatsuki members he ran!

Tears fell down his face as he tripped a couple of times. He finally came across a stream which he knew would eventually lead to Iwagakure, he stumbled to the water and let his hair down, he plunged his head into the water trying to cool his face from the heat that had started to build up.

"What are you doing!" A hand grabbed Deidara and pulled his head out of the sub-freezing water, the blonde turned to find a dazzling red head.

"You, who are you? Are you an angel un?" Deidara smiled and hugged the red head who stiffened

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?" The red heads voice was furious as he spoke,

"I-I got kidnapped b-by the Akatsuki, well the really ugly hunched back looking one. They….they…" He cried even harder into the red head's shirt and finally collapsed onto the ground sniffling. "I have to get back to my village, if I don't they'll kill me." Deidara squeaked and finally hugged his knees, "Sorry sir for making you listen to my little fix." Deidara sighed and rose to his feet and started leaving towards his home.

"Where do you think you're going brat?" The red head snarled making Deidara stop in his tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see what happens in chapter two! Well read the note below this!<strong>

**Please please please! I urge you to review (If you want a chapter two that is) So make me proud guys and review!~!**


	2. Hi its me, the Author

Hello boys and girls, I will be uploading in about a week and a half because exams will be over! Thank you for your patience (for anyone that is waiting for a new chapter) and wish me luck with my chemistry exam and my math exam. I PROMISE I will upload at least two chapters after exams.


	3. Hope

**Hope**

Heehee…..Sorry people I've been having a hard time finding the story and at last it is found!

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you going brat?"<em> _he red head snarled making Deidara stop in his tracks._

Deidara froze, could the red head be Sasori? No, but Sasori was the only who called him brat, so why? His voice did resemble the ugly hunched back creator. "W-who are you? Un." His body began to shake as he waited for the answer

"I'm the 'really ugly hunched back one' now, how about you tell me how you got out of Hiruko's grip?" Sasori said with a twisted smirk on his face.

"No way can't you be that ugly thing!" Deidara smiled and shook his head and gave the red head a smile,

"Brat I hate waiting so spit it out, how did you-" Without thinking Deidara threw a kunai which passed by Sasori's head making him and fled!

Deidara's vision blurred fast as he ran/jumped he could here Sasori not to far behind him.

'Just a little farther then I can catch him!' Sasori quickly picked his pace up as soon as he saw Deidara, he took off his Akatsuki cloak. The coils in his stomach uncoiled and went straight for the scarred blonde. Sasori heard a yelp when the coils had wrapped around the target.

"LET ME GOOOO!" Deidara screamed and thrashed violently Sasori was watching the blonde with sad eyes Deidara was still just a child and was forced to join an evil organization because the leader wanted his power. Sasori walked up to the blonde who was trying to back up, Sasori reached him in no time and pushed him to the ground. A whimper escaped the blonde's mouth as his bottom connected with the ground; his sapphire blue eyes teared up as he looked up at Sasori who was grinning victoriously. Finally the red-head made his move he climbed on top of the blonde and pulled his face closer to his, examining Deidara. Deidara tried to get away but was frozen by the chocolate brown gaze from Sasori.

Snap! A twig snapped at the wrong moment, he Deidara jumped and at that exact moment his lips locked with Sasori's. He went to pull back but his head was being held so he was forced to stay the way he was. Sasori hadn't pulled away but instead started to deepen the kiss.

Deidara widened his eye and pushed Sasori who only ignored it. Sasori pulled away and looked at the angry blonde teen.

Deidara breathed heavily, he could feel tears coming to his eyes, and he couldn't let Sasori see it so he shut his eyes tightly. He felt his face being being lifted up by a cold hand, his lips connected with Sasori's once again. He felt dirty as Sasori's hands roamed on his body, finally resting on his pants, the red head lifted himself up a little from Deidara and stuck his hand into the already frightened blonde's pants. Deidara instantly pulled away, his body trembling and his sapphire eye looking at the other male I with hate and disgust. "Stop!" he yelled and grabbed Sasori's hand.

"What makes you think I'll stop brat?" Sasori asked as he leaned into Deidara, kissing him. He grabbed a chunk of blonde hair making Deidara gasp at the pain which gave Sasori time to slide his tongue into the the other's mouth.

To say Deidara was shocked was an understatement, he was devastated, horrified at what was happening to his body. Sasori started to reach Deidara's behind till he felt a sharp pain on his tongue and instantly he retracted it back into his mouth and proceeded to slap the blonde's cheek.

"Brat you just but me!" Sasori said and slapped him harder this time.

"You were going to rape me! Plus you _put _your tongue _into _my mouth! You're so disgusting, I'm not gay like you un!" Deidara yelled in shame as he brought his free arm to his face and covered his tears. "Please just stop, I'm begging you." He cried softly,

The sun started rising, casting shadows of the two males, Sasori was still in shock at Deidara's outburst and him being called gay,

"Let's go brat, we have a long journey back." Sasori said and got up while putting his cloak back on and realizing the coil from the blonde. He watched as Deidara slowly rose to his feet, he was still upset, his face red and his eyes puffy from crying.

"I'm not going with you, you monster!" Deidara spat and turned to leave. After three steps away from the frozen Sasori two figures poofed in front of Deidara.

"Deidara you said you were going to be right back, I got so worried! Don't do that again young man! Do you hear me?" Itachi scolded the blonde teen like a mother would a child.

"Sorry…un" Deidara mumbled and hung his head 'why do I feel guilty when I didn't do anything wrong?' Deidara wondered before he stole a glance at Sasori who's eyes were searching for something.

"Where is Hiruko?" He questioned deadly to Itachi; glared at Sasori and pointed in the direction of the camp.

Sasori, Kisame and I have to finish another mission, we'll leave Dei-"

"No! Please don't leave me with him!" Deidara shouted, Itachi looked bewildered and Sasori gave Deidara a death glare.

"Deidara he's your partner from now on, you can't expect us to always be with you." Kisame said but felt sorry for the young teen.

"I'll see you when we get back to the base. Sasori's mission is toy bring you back and our mission is to go to Konaho." With that Itachi and Kisame left in a puff of smoke, Deidara was now alone with the red headed rapist.

"Let's go brat, I want to get to the base before night fall." Sasori said, ignoring everything that happened between them. Sasori started towards the camp place, he was expecting Deidara to follow him but he didn't hear the boy's footsteps and he could feel Deidara's chakra fading. "That brat!" Sasori yelled and quickly got inside of the puppet (**A.N. Don't ask how he got to his puppet so fast.**) "I tell him to follow me but what does he do? Run away!" Sasori was fast to pick up on his soon to be partner's trail.

Deidara was semi running away following the river, "I can't believe I'm free!" Deidara gasped in relief but he still didn't slow down his speed. He learned from the last time he was caught.

'How was I so stupid to let him walk by himself? Well it doesn't matter now, I've almost caught him!' Sasori though while casing the blonde boy. After a few minutes Sasori spotted Deidara lying under a tree with his eye closed. "That stupid brat!" He hissed and went to see if Deidara was alright. He put his ear to the blonde's heart after he got out of his puppet, it was beating slower than usual but none the less he was alive. "Brat wake up!" Sasori said impatiently and lightly shock the blonde by the shoulder. He was out cold. "You you just like getting me made don't you brat?" Sasori said with a sad looking smirk on his face as he got back inside Hiruko and once again wrapped his tail around the unconscious blonde and headed towards the base.

.

When Deidara came to, he felt warm and comfortable, he quickly opened his eyes he was in a hotel. Deidara sat up in the bed and quickly looked around for Sasori, his eye widened at first when he didn't see the read head but his eye dimmed down when he saw the lump on the couch.

"Well thanks for bringing me here, now I'll be on my way." Deidara whispered and quietly trying not to wake Sasori up tiptoes to the door and started to turn the handle.

"Don't think about it brat!" A dangerously low voice came from the couch, the covers where thrown off revealing the perfect face of the redhead, Deidara turned around only to be caught by the chocolate brown eyes which 'sucked him in.

"Oh yea, watch me!" Deidara yelled and opened to door which was shut immediately.

"I told you not to brat!" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear. He held onto the door keeping it closed. "Don't you remember what happened last time? I would have thought you learned a lesson, I guess not." Sasori sighed and brought his hand up to his head with a sigh. "You can try to leave but I sealed this place up so no one can get in or out of the room, the only way you can leave is if you kill me or if I take down the seal which won't happen." Sasori said and moved away.

"Why?" Deidara whispered causing a slight look of confusion on the puppeteer's face.

"Why what brat? Finish your sentences." Sasori nagged and watched the blonde walk over and sit down on the couch,

"Why did you guys kidnap me?" Deidara questioned but didn't get an answer

"I'm not sure, it was Leader-sama's order. If I where him though, I would never have taken you, you're to bratty!" Sasori exclaimed earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"I'm not bratty and neither am I a brat!" Deidara exclaimed a little happily.

"Whatever, prove to me that you are not a brat and I will acknowledge you by your given name; Deidara Iwa!" Sasori said and kissed the shocked boy's check.

"H-How did you know my name un?" Deidara stuttered, almost nobody knew his full name.

"Leader-sama, he knows everything, but please br-Deidara don't run away again," Sasori said as he pulled Deidara up from the couch.

"Un….what are we going to do now?" Deidara asked as he saw Sasori lying down on the couch again getting ready to go to sleep.

"We will rest for a few more hours and then we will head back to the base, by the time we get there Itachi and everyone else should be there to welcome you." Sasori said and closed his eyes, when he didn't hear Deidara move he shot up and glanced at the blonde teen, "Go to bed!" Sasori threatend and threw a kunai at him making the blonde get the message and get into the bed.

"Um….Sasori no Danna, good night." Deidara said to the couch where the redheaded angel lay.

"Good night to you to brat." Sasori said with a fond smile on his face, he had finally gained a little bit of the blonde's trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I am really really really...really sorry! I did not mean to leave this story aside for such a long time! I had lost it and I know I promised that I would upload this one after everything happend! I'm so sorry please forgive me!<strong>

**Well...please review! Pretty please! Ah you guys I need you to go to my profile and do the poll, it's essential for the rest of the story. Thanks!**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	4. Author Note (Sorry)

**Hello everyone! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL AND CHOOSE WHO DEI-CHAN WILL BE WITH! Thank you!**


	5. Journey to Akatsuki Base

Journey to Akatsuki Base

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up feeling pretty refreshed, he looked around and found that the curtains in the area around the kitchen where closed. He quietly got up and went to check it out only to find the red head nin sleeping on the couch. A smile crossed Deidara's lips as he saw how innocent his former kidnapper looked, without thinking he leaned over the couch and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek.<p>

"What are you doing brat?" Sasori asked catching Deidara off guard causing him to immediately pull away, Sasori just laid there his once closed eyes now open and looking at the blonde for an answer.

"I uh…I was um….you see so…ya!" Deidara stumbled with his words but mentally cursing himself, 'Shit I thought he was asleep!' he screamed, this was one of the most humiliating things that he was caught doing.

"Use your words brat, unless you need to be re-taught how to speak!" Sasori teased and pushed the covers off of him; getting up. Deidara didn't reply to him which was okay for Sasori (Not) "Get ready, we are leaving in an hour, go out and buy any supplies you'll need." Sasori said as he handed the blonde bomber money.

"So you guys actually buy your things un?" Deidara snickered and earned a whack from Sasori, the blonde yelped in pain and clutched his head. "Why did you hit me?" he pouted and grabbed onto his new partner who tried to shake him off.

"Get off brat you're to clingy!" Sasori exclaimed while trying in vain to shake the blonde who only latched on tighter.

"Waa don't be mean un!" Deidara 'cried' out and at that moment a thought ran through Sasori's head.

"Boy, you won't be earning my respect any time soon with your current behaviour." Sasori said, inwardly smirking.

"That's no fair Danna, I respect you so you should respect me…un!" Deidara exclaimed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of him.

"Respect you? Don't make me laugh." Sasori said going back to his old mood which made the blonde bomber sigh and get his pouch which had come undone and was lying on the bed.

"When are we leaving again un?" Deidara asked as he headed for the door followed by Sasori.

"Now that we wasted time we will be leaving in 30 minutes so lets hurry and get what we need and meet up at the front gate." Sasori said as he took down the seal and exited the room with the blonde who was blabbing about who knows what. "Oi brat, I'm leaving. I expect you to get your supplies and go to the gate. I don't need a lot of things so I'll be there early _don't goof off_" Sasori hissed the last part and took off towards the merchant stalls that were opening or the few that were already opened in the early morning.

.

.

Deidara starred at Sasori's back and that's when it clicked, he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak, with a shrug he left to find some supplies, his mind wandering off to his new member and the others that he was going to meet. 'I hope they aren't all stuck up like Sasori no Danna' Deidara sighed as he continued to walk through. He wasn't really pressed for time now so Deidara enjoyed the walk, letting the sun (which had finally shown itself more) get him. He smiled contently to himself and kept at his search for clay.

.

.

Sasori was on edge after those two stunts that his partner pulled last night, he couldn't believe he let the blonde go get supplies by himself, 'damn, what was I thinking?' he asked himself as he payed for the last of his supplies. As he was looking through the other stalls he saw his partner also shopping and paying happily for some clay, but he was holding something else which intrigued the puppeteer. Sasori looked around and saw another guy walking to the same stall that Deidara was at, with a frown he also went up to see what was going to happen.

"Hey miss, would you like to get a drink?" Deidara froze as he heard the guy.

"Care to repeat what you said?" Deidara asked as he slowly turned around his eye twitching in annoyance but his voice deathly cold.

Sasori saw the killer gleam in his partners eye but obviously the man was not aware of it as he just repeated his sentence. Sasori couldn't have the blonde doing anything that would get them caught, so he did the only think that came to his mind.

"Come on, we should leave now." Sasori called out and earned a glare from his partner, the man oblivious to the situation looked confused and stepped in front of Sasori so he couldn't get to Deidara.

"Whoa man, I saw her first so she's mine." The guy said and licked his lips in anticipation.

"HE is My partner and we are leaving now!" Sasori exclaimed putting emphases on he and my, he saw Deidara and the man start blushing and the other guy backed off with a disgusted look on his face.

"Danna do you even know what you said un?" Deidara chuckled waiting for Sasori to figure it out but was met with a frown, "You said that I was You're partner, do you know how wrong that sounded un?" Deidara laughed as Sasori blushed madly and turned away from the blonde.

"S-shut up brat!" he exclaimed and started leaving, "If you're done then let's go!" Sasori said trying to regain his calm and collective demeanour.

""Hai hai Sasori no Danna!" Deidara exclaimed and bounded after the red headed angel.

.

Many hours later, the sun has now set!

.

"Danna I'm dying! When are we taking a break un?" Deidara called out as he collapsed on the ground panting for air.

"Get up brat if you don't you really will be dying!" Sasori said, his voice back to being gruff and rough as he was traveling in his puppet.

"But Dan-" Deidara stopped as he sensed something coming towards them, instinctively he put his hand into his clay pouch and let his hand mouths work there magic. After a few seconds he pulled his hand out and watched his hand mouth chew on the clay, after it gave it to Deidara who moulded it into a small but elegant bird he threw it at where he sensed the chakra coming from and made a hand sign with his left hand, internally smirking.

"What are you do-"

"KATSU!" Deidara shouted, he of course watched in aw as his bird exploded taking down he other things as well. A head had been blasted towatds them and Sasori chuckled as he saw who's head it was and Deidara just grimaced.

"You're quit the catch hu brat?" Sasori asked as he actually got out of his puppet.  
>"What are you doing Sasori no Danna?" Deidara watched as his 'master' more like beloved angel got out and went over to the head.<p>

"I'll report this to Leader-sama and Deidara don't make any trouble." Sasori said catching the blonde bomber's attention at the mention of his name, he then proceeded back into his puppet..

"Why whats so important un?" Deidara called out and saw Sasori going over to a cliff, "NO DANN DON'T DO IT!" Deidara exclaimed and jumped at the puppet.

"What on earth are you talking about brat where here!" Sasori exclaimed angrly and walked over the cliff, "Come on brat, use you're chakra and walk on the cliff wall, the base is here." Sasori informed and waited for his partner to come.

"WOW What is this un?" Deidara exclaimed to the cave looking thing.

"This is the base." Sasori said and lead the way to the door, "Welcome home brat." The puppeteer said and entered inside.

* * *

><p>Hello guys and girls, please continue to vote on the poll and please review! And for those who reviewed, thanks a lot I appreciate it!<p> 


	6. The Akatsuki

Meeting the Akatsuki

* * *

><p>Deidara was lead into the base by the red head who hadn't said a word yet, it seemed like he was not all too keen on having the blonde meet the others. "Sasori no Danna are you alright?" Deidara asked as he had watched the puppeteer leave,<p>

"Come along brat, you have to meet Leader-sama" Sasori said "and the others." He grumbled but was glad that he was at last home. They walked towards what seemed to be the living room, it was very very big and spacious. "Leader-sama will be here soon so in the meantime make yourself at home."

A few silent minutes passed by but was interrupted by a loud shout, that one shout of a sentence contained the most curse words that Deidara had ever heard in his life.

"Ignore it, that's just Hidan." Sasori said as he had come back in his human form.

"W-wh-when did you leave un?" Deidara asked slightly confused and the redhead just smirked.

"While you were to busy gawking at ev-"

"Yo Sasori, is that the new member?" a silver haired man asked, blood dripping off his body. Deidara just grimaced at the sight and flinched back. The redhead just nodded and lazily walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, realising a long sigh.

"You, blondie it's ritual time, lets go!" the silverette exclaimed grabbing Deidara's wrist and leading him to god knows where. Sasori watched as Hidan speed away with his blonde partner. At that moment a man with orange hair and piercings came into the room.

"Sasori where is he?" the man asked with a frown on his face,

"Ritual….Hidan" Pein sighed wondering if the blonde was going to really go along with what Hidan had in store.

.

.

"Alright, now we shall sacrifice our bodies, our blood and our mind to Jashin!" the silver haired man boomed and stabbed his hand and fingers, letting the blood flow down like a river, Deidara screamed and tugged at his hair. "DO THE SAME FUCKTARD!" he yelled at the screaming blonde who blindly took a kunai and stabbed himself on his hand. His blood also flowed down, the screaming not ceasing. "That's it! You're finally getting into hu?" he exclaimed and drew a circle with an upside down triangle, Deidara copied and as the silver haired man stabbed himself and mutilated his body so did Deidara.

"I ACTUALLY AM!" Deidara shouted, the pain and thrill had enveloped his body.

.

.

Everyone in the Akatsuki base heard the screams and the swearing coming from Hidan's ritual room, all of them went downstairs to the living room, knowing what time Hidan would be done.

.

Tick

.

Tock

.

Tick

.

Tock

!

The door to the ritual room flung open and out came two bloody bodies, Sasori just stared at his bloodied and grinning partner who was conversing with Hidan while they walked to the living room. "Kakazu stich them up before one of them dies of blood lose." The orange haired man said with a sigh. What was this organization coming to?

Kakazu did as he was instructed,

"Well then since everyone is here, lets greet the new member! Who has joined Hidan with his religion." The man said and put Deidara on the spot light. Each member looked at him, some with approving nods.

"Is it a girl? Tobi likes girls!" the 'man' thing in the orange mask gushed

"NO, It IS NOT A GIRL, IT IS A BOY UN!" Deidara exclaimed, rather loudly and took back his hand from the semi ugly looking Akatsuki member.

"What's your name Blondie?" Hidan asked as he introduced himself with a grin.

"Deidara un" he said as he watched Kakazu stich him up.

"Well Dei, what do you think of converting over and worship Jashin?" he asked, a sly grin on his face, Deidara thought for a while. He could feel all eyes on him; he could feel everyone saying 'NO'

"Why not?" he finally said making up his mind and that was when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T!" everyone but the leader exclaimed but Deidara just smiled at them.

"Anyway, Deidara you already know your partner Akasuna no Sasori. The others are-" right as the leader was going to introduce the rest of the Akatsuki the door opened up revealing the last two members.

"Itachi!" Deidara cried out and jumped the the guy, embracing him in a hug. Everyone starred at the two, their mouths wide open. The elder smiled and pet Deidara's head, everyone blinked and rubbed there eyes making sure they were really seeing what they were seeing and not some genjutsu.

"Have you been a good boy while Kisame and I where gone?" Itachi asked sweetly to the blonde who shone brightly with enthusiasm and uned in response, earning a chuckle from him.

"WHOA! Hold up a sex, Dei why on earth are you hugging fucking Uchiha? How could you get that emo ass to show emotions?" Hidan asked, "And you bastard why are you smiling? That's just to creepy!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well you see, while….um…." Deidara stopped, not really knowing what to say.

"Hidan leave him alone, I doubt he needs you screaming and yelling in the hosue." Itachi said protectively as he finally had Deidara let go of him.

"Ah Tobi understands! Itachi-san is the mommy and Kisame-san is the daddy to Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy for figuring it out!" Tobi exclaimed and gushed with excitement that was short lived as Itachi cast a fireball jutsu at the masked man.

"Hn, well we are back." Kisame said and lead Itachi to the couch and sat down, waiting for Leader to continue.

"As I was saying, those two are Kakazu and Hidan who 'enlightened' your way. You already meet Kisame and Itachi Uchiha, he is Zetsu and that is Tobi. You may call me leader-sama or Pein-sama, I don't have an official partner but this is Konan." Pein said as he introduced the others.

"When do we get missions?" Deidara asked, he didn't have a good feeling about the leader.

"Whenever I think there is something that can benefit us, if you are bored you may go out and train. Just when you train try not to destroy or set things on fire _AND DON'T ATTACK ANY VILLAGERS_!" Pein said, stretching out the last part. "Well with that everyone is dismissed." Pein said and left to go to his office, the others went to their room or went to the kitchen.

Deidara went over to Itachi and Kisame who then started talking with each other, informing him of some others that had joined but then were killed by Pein for being a traitor.

.

.

"Konan, send Deidara to my office." Pein said as he was signing paper after paper, sighing in frustration as he watched the blue haired women with the origami flower in her hair nod and then leave.

.

.

Konan had seen how Pein had studied the blonde and was unsure if she should do as she was instructed, 'I pray you don't do anything stupid.' Konan thought to herself as she walked into the living room to get Deidar.

* * *

><p>Meeting the Akatsuki<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara was lead into the base by the red head who hadn't said a word yet, it seemed like he was not all too keen on having the blonde meet the others. "Sasori no Danna are you alright?" Deidara asked as he had watched the puppeteer leave,<p>

"Come along brat, you have to meet Leader-sama" Sasori said "and the others." He grumbled but was glad that he was at last home. They walked towards what seemed to be the living room, it was very very big and spacious. "Leader-sama will be here soon so in the meantime make yourself at home."

A few silent minutes passed by but was interrupted by a loud shout, that one shout of a sentence contained the most curse words that Deidara had ever heard in his life.

"Ignore it, that's just Hidan." Sasori said as he had come back in his human form.

"W-wh-when did you leave un?" Deidara asked slightly confused and the redhead just smirked.

"While you were to busy gawking at ev-"

"Yo Sasori, is that the new member?" a silver haired man asked, blood dripping off his body. Deidara just grimaced at the sight and flinched back. The redhead just nodded and lazily walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, realising a long sigh.

"You, blondie it's ritual time, lets go!" the silverette exclaimed grabbing Deidara's wrist and leading him to god knows where. Sasori watched as Hidan speed away with his blonde partner. At that moment a man with orange hair and piercings came into the room.

"Sasori where is he?" the man asked with a frown on his face,

"Ritual….Hidan" Pein sighed wondering if the blonde was going to really go along with what Hidan had in store.

.

.

"Alright, now we shall sacrifice our bodies, our blood and our mind to Jashin!" the silver haired man boomed and stabbed his hand and fingers, letting the blood flow down like a river, Deidara screamed and tugged at his hair. "DO THE SAME FUCKTARD!" he yelled at the screaming blonde who blindly took a kunai and stabbed himself on his hand. His blood also flowed down, the screaming not ceasing. "That's it! You're finally getting into hu?" he exclaimed and drew a circle with an upside down triangle, Deidara copied and as the silver haired man stabbed himself and mutilated his body so did Deidara.

"I ACTUALLY AM!" Deidara shouted, the pain and thrill had enveloped his body.

.

.

Everyone in the Akatsuki base heard the screams and the swearing coming from Hidan's ritual room, all of them went downstairs to the living room, knowing what time Hidan would be done.

.

Tick

.

Tock

.

Tick

.

Tock

!

The door to the ritual room flung open and out came two bloody bodies, Sasori just stared at his bloodied and grinning partner who was conversing with Hidan while they walked to the living room. "Kakazu stich them up before one of them dies of blood lose." The orange haired man said with a sigh. What was this organization coming to?

Kakazu did as he was instructed,

"Well then since everyone is here, lets greet the new member! Who has joined Hidan with his religion." The man said and put Deidara on the spot light. Each member looked at him, some with approving nods.

"Is it a girl? Tobi likes girls!" the 'man' thing in the orange mask gushed

"NO, It IS NOT A GIRL, IT IS A BOY UN!" Deidara exclaimed, rather loudly and took back his hand from the semi ugly looking Akatsuki member.

"What's your name Blondie?" Hidan asked as he introduced himself with a grin.

"Deidara un" he said as he watched Kakazu stich him up.

"Well Dei, what do you think of converting over and worship Jashin?" he asked, a sly grin on his face, Deidara thought for a while. He could feel all eyes on him; he could feel everyone saying 'NO'

"Why not?" he finally said making up his mind and that was when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T!" everyone but the leader exclaimed but Deidara just smiled at them.

"Anyway, Deidara you already know your partner Akasuna no Sasori. The others are-" right as the leader was going to introduce the rest of the Akatsuki the door opened up revealing the last two members.

"Itachi!" Deidara cried out and jumped the the guy, embracing him in a hug. Everyone starred at the two, their mouths wide open. The elder smiled and pet Deidara's head, everyone blinked and rubbed there eyes making sure they were really seeing what they were seeing and not some genjutsu.

"Have you been a good boy while Kisame and I where gone?" Itachi asked sweetly to the blonde who shone brightly with enthusiasm and uned in response, earning a chuckle from him.

"WHOA! Hold up a sex, Dei why on earth are you hugging fucking Uchiha? How could you get that emo ass to show emotions?" Hidan asked, "And you bastard why are you smiling? That's just to creepy!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well you see, while….um…." Deidara stopped, not really knowing what to say.

"Hidan leave him alone, I doubt he needs you screaming and yelling in the hosue." Itachi said protectively as he finally had Deidara let go of him.

"Ah Tobi understands! Itachi-san is the mommy and Kisame-san is the daddy to Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy for figuring it out!" Tobi exclaimed and gushed with excitement that was short lived as Itachi cast a fireball jutsu at the masked man.

"Hn, well we are back." Kisame said and lead Itachi to the couch and sat down, waiting for Leader to continue.

"As I was saying, those two are Kakazu and Hidan who 'enlightened' your way. You already meet Kisame and Itachi Uchiha, he is Zetsu and that is Tobi. You may call me leader-sama or Pein-sama, I don't have an official partner but this is Konan." Pein said as he introduced the others.

"When do we get missions?" Deidara asked, he didn't have a good feeling about the leader.

"Whenever I think there is something that can benefit us, if you are bored you may go out and train. Just when you train try not to destroy or set things on fire _AND DON'T ATTACK ANY VILLAGERS_!" Pein said, stretching out the last part. "Well with that everyone is dismissed." Pein said and left to go to his office, the others went to their room or went to the kitchen.

Deidara went over to Itachi and Kisame who then started talking with each other, informing him of some others that had joined but then were killed by Pein for being a traitor.

.

.

"Konan, send Deidara to my office." Pein said as he was signing paper after paper, sighing in frustration as he watched the blue haired women with the origami flower in her hair nod and then leave.

.

.

Konan had seen how Pein had studied the blonde and was unsure if she should do as she was instructed, 'I pray you don't do anything stupid.' Konan thought to herself as she walked into the living room to get Deidar.


	7. Author note

Do you guys and girls really want more chapters? I'm really not sure whether to keep writing this fic...let me know and if you guys and girls still want it I'll keep updating (since I'm finally on summer vacation)

**Lord Kharl out...**


End file.
